evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Animalizer
The Animalizer is a recurring gadget used in the Nickelodeon sitcom The Thundermans. History Before the Series The animalizer was invented by Dr. Colosso back when he was in Metroburg, and he introduced it during Barb McBooger and Hank Thunderman's wedding (who would later become husband and wife of the Thunderman kids.) He used to call it the "people-to-animals switcherooni ray" before Barb suggested calling it just "The Animalizer. After that, Dr. Colosso used the Animalizer to turn Barb and Hank into goats. Barb and Hank were reported to The Hero League, who then helped turn the Thundermans back to humans. After that, Hank and Barb hunted Dr. Colosso and used the Animalizer on him to turn him into a bunny. During the Series In the episode "The Amazing Rat Race", Max and Phoebe use the Animalizer to turn Billy into a rat in order to win a rat race to settle an argument for Max's Band. This is the first time we see the animalizer used onscreen. Phoebe had discovered where the Animalizer is stored when she was looking for snacks and chose to pick a can of brussels sprouts. At the end, they use it to turn Billy back to human again. In the one hour special "A Hero is Born", Max uses the animalizer to turn Colosso human so that he can accompany him to accept his villain award. The award turns out to be a trap by King Crab. After betraying Max and later choosing Max's side, Colosso automatically turns back into a bunny. Max reveals that he had set a timer on the animalizer. In "He Got Game Night", during the family game night, Phoebe turns Colosso human using the animalizer so that together they can defeat Max and Allison. Colosso goes by "Uncle Colosso" because Allison is around. When Allison leaves the room, Barb turns Colosso back into a bunny. In "Dog Day After-School", it is revealed that the animalizer can also change animals (that were never humans) into humans. Max turns a raccoon into a man to test the machine. Phoebe then uses animalizer to turn Cousin Blobbin's dog Doggin into a woman, pretending to be Barb so that she could get Barb's tablet back after it's confiscated from Nora and Billy by their teacher. This time it's revealed that Hank had started using face recognition to hide the animalizer from the Max and Phoebe. However, the security wasn't accurate enough as it could be unlocked by an ugly face drawn on Max's belly. In "Better of Wed", It is revealed that the Animalizer was invented by Dr. Colosso back in Metroburg and he introduced it during Barb McBooger and Hank Thunderman's wedding. He used to call it "The People-To-Animals Switcherooni Ray" but Barb suggested just calling it "The Animalizer." After that, Dr. Colosso used the Animalizer to turn Barb and Hank into goats. The Hero League helped turn the Thundermans back to humans. After that, Hank and Barb hunted Dr. Colosso and used the Animalizer on him to turn him into a bunny. In 2017, Phoebe and Max throw their parents a wedding since Dr. Colosso ruined the first one. When Dr. Colosso, disappears, the Thunder Twins check the animalizer to make sure that it's still safe. Max discovers that Phoebe has security access to the Animalizer cabinet after the updated security. Dr. Colosso jumps into the cabinet and uses the animalizer to turn himself human. After that, he crushes Phoebe and Max's fake wedding. He uses the Animalizer on the kids. He turns Max into a pig, Phoebe into a duck, Billy into a tortoise and Nora into a horse. He tries to turn their parents into goats again but Electress defeats him. She then turns him back into a bunny and turns the kids back to human with the Animalizer. In "The Thunder Games", When Balfour held the Thundermans captive, Dr. Colosso wanted Balfour to turn him back to a human. Afterward, in Max's Lair, when Dr. Colosso backed Max by saying Balfour shouldn't get revenge on him, Balfour turns Dr. Colosso back to a bunny and put him in a cage along with the Thundermans. When the Thundermans defeated Balfour, Max didn't want him to go to SuperJail because the only reason he turned evil was because the Thundermans held his dad captive. They agreed on turning him to a rabbit like his father. Category:Technology Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals